A lonely soul
by BeFreeForever
Summary: UA Saison 2...Théa arrive à Beacon Hills pour des vacances et aussi pour rendre visite à son cousin Stiles et son oncle qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis six ans. Aujourd'hui, elle a vingt ans et ce sont les liens de la famille qui la poussent à venir dans cette petite ville. Mais déjà arrivée, qu'elle se retrouve avec des ennuis sur le dos et des êtres surnaturels à gérer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_**Honte à moi! Je viens juste de découvrir cette nouvelle série, je suis à la fin de la saison 2 au moment où j'écris et j'espère vite rattraper les autres ^^ Pour tout vous dire, si ma meilleure amie ne m'avait pas forcée à regarder, je n'aurais jamais su si cette série était aussi bien! J'ai regardé et j'ai toute suite accroché! Stiles et ses blagues, Scott et son courage et Derek pour son tempérament et son corps *bave* Tout à coup une idée de fic m'est venue, et j'espère que vous aller y donner une chance. Donc, j'espère que vous aller apprécier! Bonne lecture. **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Six ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici, pourtant rien n'avait changé: elle retrouvait le même air, les mêmes habitudes et la maison de son oncle. Théa commençait à appréhender le moment où elle verrait la dernière famille qui lui restait, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis si longtemps et son arrivée brusque allait peut-être les chambouler surtout son cousin. Elle était presque sûre qu'il l'avait oublié alors qu'elle adorait le taquiner à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

La belle jeune femme, aux yeux bleus et au longs cheveux châtains bouclés, sortit de son véhicule après y avoir passé dix minutes à méditer. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi un vendredi, il faisait un temps de...merde! Voilà quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué c'était le temps presque souvent nuageux, elle détestait la pluie plus que tout. Elle souhaita que la pluie ne vienne pas gâcher cette fin de journée.

Théa arriva vers l'entrée et hésita à frapper, cependant la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur le shérif qui semblait pressé et qui était à deux doigts de percuter la jeune femme.

''Pour l'effet de surprise, c'est raté!'' s'exclama-t-elle, en soupirant.

L'homme, devant elle, la détailla du regard et un flash de réalisation lui traversa le visage.

''Alors tonton on se souvient plus de moi?'' demanda la jeune femme, d'un faux air surpris.

''Théa?! Whaou! Cela fait longtemps, six ans c'est ça? Quelle agréable surprise! Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Californie?''

''Rien, je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de venir vous voir...'' fit-elle en secouant la tête. ''Je rigole, je compte m'installer ici car je trouve l'endroit sympa. J'ai besoin d'un break après tout ce qui c'est passé, cette ville est faite pour toi.''

''Oh, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-moi signe! Tu peux même t'installer chez moi...non, je te l'ordonne. Tu n'as pas déjà réservé quelque part?''

''Mais je ne veux pas déranger, je peux bien prendre une chambre dans un hôtel.''

Son oncle secoua la tête plusieurs fois et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

''Tu es ici chez toi, alors fais comme chez toi. Tiens voilà mes clés, Stiles est au lycée et moi, j'ai une petite urgence. Prends la deuxième chambre, en haut à droite de l'escalier, elle est toute à toi.''

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sauta dans les bras pour le remercier et il la laissa pour aller au poste. La jeune femme alla donc chercher son unique valise dans le coffre, puis entra dans sa nouvelle demeure et ferma la porte derrière elle. La maison avait changé, mais juste un peu et elle y retrouvait la même ambiance qu'avant. Elle monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre indiquée, qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Stiles – malin! C'était une pièce simple: il y avait un lit double, une grande armoire et un bureau; il y avait aussi un très beau papier peint jaune et un grand miroir était posé contre un mur près de l'armoire – c'est à dire à droite de son lit. Il y avait aussi une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain personnel, Théa vérifia que ce n'était pas celle de Stiles! Après avoir fait le tour de sa nouvelle chambre, elle commença à ranger ses vêtements et à tout mettre en ordre.

(…)

Il était dix-sept heures et demi, Théa se réveilla de sa sieste improvisée après le voyage et le rangement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il commençait à faire sombre, et personne d'autre qu'elle ne semblait se trouvait dans la maison. Stiles n'était donc pas rentré. La jeune femme prit ses affaires de douche et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche, elle appréciait la sensation de l'eau chaude sur son corps...cela la relaxait! Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit et mit une serviette autour de son corps. La jeune brune remarqua qu'elle avait oublié ses sous-vêtements sur son lit, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle allait retourner se changer, ses oreilles captèrent un bruit suspect au rez-de-chaussé et elle pensa sur le coup que son cousin était rentré, alors elle ne fit rien. Elle retourna donc se changer et mit un débardeur blanc et un mini-short noir, elle sécha vitement ses cheveux et nettoya la salle de bain. Tout à coup, elle entendit encore un bruit et ce dernier était un genre de grognement. Cela ne lui fit pas peur, au contraire, elle remarqua une batte de base-ball dans le couloir et la prit. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et descendit avec précaution.

''Je peux savoir qui vous êtes?'' fit une voix derrière son dos.

C'était celle de Stiles, elle avait mûri mais la jeune femme la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle posa sa batte et se retourna avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait pas changé mais était devenu plus mignon et plus grand – certes!

''J'étais sûr que tu m'avais oublié...'' soupira-t-elle. ''C'est moi Théa, ta cousine!'' s'exclama-t-elle.

''Théa?! C'est une très bonne surprise! Je suis content de te voir!''

Ils se firent un câlin, puis Stiles lui demanda si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était là.

''Cela fait environ trois heures, j'ai croisé ton père et c'est lui qui m'a permis de rester. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais rentré. Dis-moi tu as bien grandi! Tu dois en attirer des jolies filles.''

''Euh tu veux boire quelque chose?'' demanda Stiles, un peu gêné.

''Non, c'est bon et si tu comptes éviter cette conversation c'est raté! J'ai du temps à rattraper.'' fit la jeune femme. ''Alors comment vont les cours?''

''Pour te dire la vérité, les cours ne sont pas vraiment ma priorité...''

''Comment elle s'appelle?'' Fit sa cousine avec un sourire. ''...La fille qui te fait craquer, j'ai reconnu le regard et crois-moi, je suis douée pour ça.''

''Ah oui? Et toi, tu as quelqu'un?'' rigola le jeune homme.

Le regard de Théa s'assombrit un moment, puis elle reprit constance.

''Mon dernier petit ami était français, il avait un faible pour les sports de combat.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?'' demanda Stiles, curieux.

''Eh bien, je n'étais pas son genre de fille mais on s'est quittés en bon termes.'' répondit-elle. ''Bon, tu me fais revisiter les environs?''

''Pas dans cette tenue j'espère?''

La jeune femme se regarda de haut en bas avant de faire un sourire innocent.

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue?''

''Tu veux vraiment que je te le dises, je ne pense pas que ce soit un temps pour sortir comme ça. Cours te changer cousine!''

(…)

_**Une heure plus tard...**_

''Pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller dans les bois?'' s'exclama Stiles.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que sa cousine aille traîner dans les bois, surtout avec les loups-garous qui traînaient.

''Je peux y aller toute seule, je suis assez grande pour me garder mi-même.'' rétorqua la brune en passant devant lui.

Il la regarda s'aventurer de plus en plus dans les bois, et soupira avant de se lançer à sa poursuite. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune, rien ne pouvait arriver car l'oncle de Derek était mort. Donc pas d'alpha qui traîne, enfin si mais Derek ne compte pas. Ils marchèrent un moment, la jeune femme se familiarisant avec l'environnement et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'ancienne maison de Derek.

''Whaou qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?''

''Tu ne te rappelles pas? Cette maison a brûlé il y a environ onze ans, elle est abandonnée maintenant. Viens, il commence à faire sombre!''

Stiles avait oublié à quel point sa cousine était une fille têtue et quelques fois effrayante, c'était bien elle qui était excitée à l'idée de visiter une baraque abandonnée en plein milieu des bois. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et Théa sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

''Théa? Est-ce que tout va bien?''

''Oui, j'ai juste eu une impression de déjà-vu. Je crois qu'on peut entrer maintenant.''

Ils firent demi-tour lorsqu'ils entendirent un grognement derrière les fougères, tous deux stoppèrent presque en même temps et regardèrent le bois sombre.

''Il y a quelque chose là...'' fit la jeune femme. ''Je vais aller voir, restes bien derrière-moi.''

''C'est une très mauvaise idée Théa...recules!'' la prévint son cousin.

La jeune femme fit la sourde oreille et se pencha vers les buissons.

''Pff ce n'est rien, c'est juste un...!''

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle fut projetée contre un arbre avec une force inouïe, Stiles hurla son prénom et accouru vers elle.

''T'inquiètes pas je vais bien, aides-moi à me relever.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'était?'' demanda Stiles en regardant autour d'eux. ''Ça bougeait très vite.''

''Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer et vite!''

Un grognement se fit entendre et ils se mirent tous deux à courir.

''Je crois que ce n'était pas humain!'' s'exclama la jeune femme hors d'haleine.

''Ah oui tu crois?'' fit son cousin. ''Théa?''

La jeune femme était pliée en deux, quelque chose la faisait atrocement souffrir.

''Est-ce que tout va bien?'' s'affola son cousin.

''Je crois que cette chose m'a mordu...''

Elle lui montra son bras où se trouvait effectivement une morsure, puis, épuisée, elle s'évanouit.

''Eh merde, les ennuis commencent!''

''Je ne te le fais pas dire!'' s'exclama une voix masculine que Stiles reconnaissait.

Il se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami en chair et en loup.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qui est-ce?'' demanda Scott en s'approchant d'eux.

''C'est ma cousine Théa et elle a été mordu par un loup.'' répondit Stiles en lui montrant la morsure.

Le bêta examina la blessure et soupira: les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser? C'est le premier chapitre, nous verrons Derek dans le prochain. ^^**

**À plus, bisous...bisous...Stella**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Partie 1

Merci pour ceux qui me suivent, et pour deux premières reviews. xD Bonne lecture

_**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**L'histoire se passe au 2x02, la nuit où le père d'Isaac se fait tuer. À partir de cet épisode, je vais changer certaines choses. J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas. ^^ On ne verra pas Derek dans cette première partie mais dans l'autre, je vous le promets.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta cousine était de retour en ville.''

Stiles faisait les cents pas tout en réfléchissant à un plan, mais dans le cas présent il n'y avait que deux issues possibles: la mort de sa cousine ou sa transformation en loup. Comment allait-il cacher cela à son père? De plus, Théa ne savait rien à propos du secret que cachait Beacon Hills.

''Elle nous a fait la surprise, c'était bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle me force à la suivre dans la forêt. Tu crois que cela pourrait être Derek? Il va avoir de mes nouvelles!'' s'exclama-t-il, rouge de colère

''Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait attaqué ta cousine, il ne la connaît même pas. Si c'est le cas, il y a un autre loup en ville.'' rétorqua Scott.

''Tu pourrais le sentir toi, avec ton super odorat?! Pff, qu'est-ce que cela ferait? Cela ne changera pas ce qui est arrivée à ma cousine.'' dit son ami. ''Heureusement que mon père n'est pas encore rentrer, cela aurait été une catastrophe.''

''On devrait aller la voir, cela fait une heure et demi qu'elle est dans cet état.'' proposa le bêta.

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent à l'étage, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

''Où est-ce qu'elle est?'' demanda Stiles, ne voyant la jeune femme nulle part.

Ils entendirent un craquement étrange derrière eux, ils se retournèrent d'un geste presque synchro et une masse bondit sur eux. Théa passa ses deux mains autour du cou de Scott.

''Cousine, tu seras gentille hein? Lâches-le!'' s'exclama Stiles, ne savant plus trop quoi faire.

Les yeux de Scott plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme, et il remarqua une lueur sombre traverser son regard.

''Stiles, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec elle!'' cria-t-il, un peu étonnée de la force avec laquelle elle le tenait.

Tout à coup, Théa sembla reprendre vie et lâcha la jeune loup. Elle se sentait tout étourdie, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la rendait très confuse. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ça lui était de nouveau arrivé, ce moment où elle semblait être déconnecter de la réalité. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, nuisant à ses relations surtout avec son ex.

''Je suis désolée...'' dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. ''Je crois que je ne vais pas rester ici.''

Elle n'entendit pas son cousin l'appeler et elle s'enfuit le plus loin possible.

(…)

''Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle?''

Théa leva la tête et sourit brièvement au sans domicile fixe, avant de continuer sa route. Il pleuvait, beaucoup, quelque chose qu'elle détestait par dessus-tout. En faite, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle détestait dans la vie qu'elle avait et elle se demandait si elle devait aussi en vouloir à son cousin d'essayer de cacher des choses sur les loups-garous. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il existait plein de créatures surnaturelles sur terre, elle n'était pas aussi sotte que les autres filles. Lors de son dernier voyage en France, elle avait croisé un loup-garou dans les Alpes, c'était un oméga. Au début, la jeune femme avait peur mais le vieil homme s'était montré docile et elle s'était liée d'amitié avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Théa ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, c'était son secret...elle ne savait que faire cela, avoir des secrets.

Elle continuait de marcher sous la pluie battante, et tout à coup un individu à vélo faillit la renverser. La jeune femme remercia mentalement ses réflexes et pesta contre l'inconnu qui avait faillit la blesser, d'ailleurs il ne s'était même pas retourné continuant à vive allure. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voiture déboula et faillit aussi la renverser.

''Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec moi aujourd'hui?!''

Théa remarqua que la voiture s'était arrêtée au loin, et décida d'aller toucher quelques mots au chauffard. Elle marcha d'un air décidé mais se figea lorsqu'il entendit un cri, provenant de la voiture même. Alors, elle ne sut pas si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours mais elle remarqua quelque chose grimpait les murs à une vitesse folle.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?''

Elle courut jusqu'à la voiture, et mit une main à sa bouche en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

''Oh mon dieu... !''

Elle remarqua aussi que la morsure avait disparu de son bras, elle pouvait être contente de cela au moins.

(…)

''Tu es sûre que ça va?'' demanda la shérif à sa nièce. ''D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci?''

''Je prenais un peu l'air, et je me promenais dans cet endroit. Je ne faisais rien de méchant, juste prendre l'air...''

_Pires excuses, tu meurs! Tu devrais t'améliorer plus que ça Théa!_

''Je vais bien, je crois que je devrais rentrer aussi. Vous avez du boulot à faire.''

''Je demanderais à quelqu'un de t'accompagner, je te signale que tu es notre seul témoin et qui c'est si le tueur ne veut pas s'en prendre à toi maintenant.'' rétorqua le shérif. ''Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, rentres bien.''

Eh oui, il y a des jours aussi où Théa bénit le ciel pour le remercier de lui avoir envoyer quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné.

_Ne t'en fais pas, je peux me défendre moi-même! Pensa-t-elle._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Je crois qu'on devrait avoir une petite conversation, toi et moi!'' lança Stiles en débarquant dans la chambre de Théa.

La jeune femme était en train de se reposer, éloignant toutes les pensées négatives qui faisaient méli-mélo dans son esprit. Elle grogna et tira les couvertures sur elle.

''Il va falloir connaître quelques règles pour qu'on s'entende mieux, d'abord évites de rentrer dans ma chambre sans frapper. Puis, il est onze heures du soir et donc, que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci?!''

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, sa cousine sourit avant de se redresser.

''De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler?'' demanda-t-elle.

''De ce qui c'est passé dans la forêt, je voulais savoir si tu te sentais bien après avoir été mordu par cette chose.''

''Je crois que la réponse exacte est loup, tu sais que je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je sais que Beacon Hills est un refuge pour les loups-garous, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis immunisée contre leur morsure. Je sais que ton ami est un loup, crois-moi humain et loup ça fait mauvais mariage. Maintenant, je crois que tu peux dormir tranquille et me laisser me reposer aussi.'' fit Théa. ''Même si je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir dit lorsque je suis arrivée!''

''Attends tu savais pour les loups-garous, je crois que je suis dans un monde parallèle. Ça va me prendre le temps pour m'en remettre, mais là n'est pas la question. Si tu es immunisée, pourquoi tu as réagis de cette manière toute à l'heure? Scott a senti quelque chose de bizarre à propos de toi, est-ce que tu serais un être surnaturel?''

Théa leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever, de prendre son cousin par le bras et de l'accompagner « gentiment » hors de sa chambre.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas venir te dévorer en pleine nuit mais l'envie me prendra si tu me laisses pas tranquille!''

Stiles la regarda un moment avant de se volatiliser, quelques fois sa cousine lui flanquait la chair de poule. Il s'enferma à son tour dans sa chambre, méditant sur l'étrange comportement de sa cousine quelques heures avant. La jeune femme soupira avant de s'allonger dans son lit, elle ferma les yeux et inspira une bouffée d'air. Quelques instants plus tard, elle finit par s'endormir...

_Théa se trouvait dans une pièce sombre éclairée par une ampoule, au plafond, qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment. Elle avait les jambes engourdies, enfin, tout son corps était engourdi et elle essayait de crier, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait pris sa voix, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle se débattait car une force la maintenait assise. _

_''On dit que vous n'avez pas peur de la mort...'' murmura une voix dans sa tête._

_C'était presque comme un murmure, au plus profond d'elle, elle était effrayée et si vulnérable._

_''Je vais voir si c'est vrai!'' hurla la voix._

_Soudain, elle sentit une violente douleur lui déchirer les entrailles comme si on lui enfoncer une lame de plusieurs centimètres. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne se mit pas à crier comme si la douleur s'était vite estompée, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La lame se retira et un rire résonna dans sa tête._

Théa ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, elle était bien dans sa chambre et des rayons lumineux traversaient les vitres de la fenêtres de sa chambre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait un rêve, mais cela semblait si réel. La jeune femme se leva et regarda son réveil, qui indiquait neuf heures. Elle soupira avant de regagner son lit, tout à coup, elle remarqua avec effroi du sang sur son lit et cela venait d'elle. Son tee-shirt était coloré par le liquide poisseux, et Théa se rappela son rêve où on lui avait poignardé. Pourtant lorsqu'elle leva son haut, elle ne nota aucune entaille. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'effroi et si le sang n'était pas le sien?!

''Non, ça ne peut être que le mien! Enfin, j'espère car je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un meurtre sur le dos. Réfléchis Théa! D'abord, on va se débarrasser de ça!'' fit-elle à voix haute.

Elle retira les draps de son lit, ainsi que son tee-shirt et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Heureusement que son oncle y avait installé une machine à laver!

(…)

_Beacon Hills High School_

''Elle sait tout?! Stiles qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!''

''Je peux savoir pourquoi ce serait absolument moi?'' s'exclama le dit Stiles.

''Parce que c'est ta cousine, pas la mienne. Et si c'était une chasseuse aussi? Peut-être qu'elle te le cache.'' chuchota Scott.

Ils étaient au vestiaire, à se préparer pour l'entraînement, alors il ne valait mieux pas attirer l'attention.

''Je ne crois pas, je saurais si ma cousine se baladait avec des armes alors ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas venir te trucider!'' sourit son meilleur ami. ''Sinon comment ça va avec Allison?''

''Merveilleusement bien...pour l'instant. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, j'espère que tu as prévu mieux que ces menottes?'' s'enquit le bêta.

Stiles sourit avant d'ouvrir son casier et, dans un bruit sourd, plusieurs mètres de chaînes tombèrent à ses pieds. Le coach s'approcha d'eux en soupirant et déclara:

''Évidemment j'aimerais bien savoir sauf, qu'en même temps, quelque chose me dit que c'est peut-être pire que la pire horreur que je suis capable d'imaginer. Alors, euh je préfère m'en aller...''

''Excellent idée coach...''

Scott leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aider son ami à ranger les chaînes. Tout à coup, il se stoppa sentant une odeur familière dans l'air.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' demanda Stiles, en fronçant les sourcils.

''Il y a un autre loup-garou ici en ce moment...'' murmura son ami.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ne virent rien et après quelques minutes, ils sortirent. Scott avait raison, il y avait vraiment un loup-garou dans le vestiaire et celui-ci les observait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Alors? Je suis encore désolée pour le retard, mais avec mes cours c'est pas facile. Encore désolée ^^ laissez-moi vos impressions.**

**La deuxième partie sera plus épique surtout avec la rencontre entre Théa et Derek! Surprise surprise ;) avez-vous des suggestions?**

**Je vous propose un petit extrait gratuit:**

_**''Whaou il est vraiment pas mal pour un petit loup!'' s'exclama Théa en regardant Isaac.**_

_**''Tu peux me rappeler ton âge s'il te plaît?'' demanda son cousin, en la dévisageant.**_

_**''Je viens juste d'avoir vingt ans.'' répondit la jeune femme, en fronçant les sourcils. **_

_**Elle le regarda longuement avant de lui donner une tape à l'arrière de la tête. **_

_**''Aie! T'es folle ou quoi?!''**_

_**''Ici, c'est toi qui ne va pas bien. Tu crois que je m'intéresse aux ados? Espèce de crétin.''**_

_**Isaac sourit en passant près d'eux.**_

_**''Dommage, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les filles plus âgées.'' déclara-t-il avant de se volatiliser.**_

**À plus, **

**bisous, bisous...Stella **


End file.
